(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering lock for locking the steering wheel of a motor vehicle, and relates more particularly to a folding collapsible steering lock which can be folded up when not in use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various steering locks are well known and intensively used for locking motor vehicles. These steering locks are commonly comprised of two bars moved relative to each other and a lock cylinder on one bar for locking the bars from moving relative to each other. Because these steering locks are not foldable, they need much storage space when not in use. Furthermore, these steering locks are not convenient to carry and the lock cylinder may be damaged easily because the two bars will turn relative to each other when unlocked. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,951 discloses a steering lock comprising a lock bar having one end pivotably secured to an U-shaped plate at a hooked end of an actuating bar and an opposite end attached with a forked stop bar through screw joint. The lock bar is locked in line with the actuating bar by a lock cylinder in the U-shaped plate when the forked end of the forked stop bar and the hooked end of the actuating bar are respectively stopped at the periphery of a steering wheel at two opposite locations. This structure of steering lock can be folded up when not in use, however it is not safe in use because the connecting elements which connect the lock bar and the actuating bar pivotably together are exposed to the outside and can be destroyed easily by force.